Chris's Girl
by lovewriting22
Summary: Chris makes a few mistakes durring a mision and the team and others try to find out why.
1. Taylor

As the MBC went back to the clubhouse everyone could tell something was destracting Chris. During the fight Chris missed everyone of his shots, and while in the tunles he almost crashed into Danny by accident. "Hwy Chris, you okay man?" Danny asked as Chris was staring blankly at the computer screen. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Cathy." Chris said while still staring at the screen while the others got Cathy's dad. Cathy's dad gave Chris a check up and even stuck a bottle of pepper near his nose, yet he didn't sneeze and jsut kept looking off with a dream look on his face. "I'm afraid he is gonna be like this for a while. I don't think anything can snap him out of it." Mr. Smith said when suddenly Chris's phone, which was on the computers desk, went off and Chris ran to it and picked it up while accidently falling over. "Hey Taylor! Yeah I'm good just relaxing. What? Um..Sure I'll see you there! Bye!" Chris said as he snapped his phone shut and picked up his backpack saying, "Later guys." to the others as he ran out the door. "Follow him!" Danny said after he left and the rest of MBC and Mr. Smith ran after him.

**Museum about 10 minutes later**

Danny, Sam, Cathy, Mr. Smith, and John who had just got there watched as Chris waited at the steps of the museum and he was trying to fix his hair. When suddenly he stopped and smiled as he picked up his backpack and waved to someone. A girl then walked up to him and started to talk to him while they both had a light blush on their faces. The girl had blonde hair with sky blue highlights, and her eyes from a picture that John was able to zoom in on were a sapphire blue color with a few specs of sky blue. She was wearing a blue jean jacket, a black t-shirt, white sneakers, and blue jeans, and she was also carrying a sky blue backpack on her shoulder. Taking the girls hand in his Chris and the girl walked into the museum laughing about something.

"Wow. That girl was really cut. I wonder why she would go on a date with Chris?" Danny said as he and the others were walking into the museum and spotted the 2 on a bench by a water fountain that was in the middle of the entrance room. "Who knows maybe he tricked her into it." Sam said yet they all looked scared when Chris saw them and boy did he look angry. Chris told something to the girl and he came over to the group glaring at them and said, "Okay I want answers and I want them NOW!" "Um...You see we were just spying on you and that pretty girl over there to see why you were completly out of it a while back." Cathy said in her happy-go-lucky voice as always. "WHAT! Why I'm gonna-" Chris began but was cut off by a sweet and quiet voice saying, "Your gonna what Chris?"

Turning around they saw that it was the girl Chris came here with and she looked at Chris with worried eyes that caused him to shake a little. "What's wrong Chris?" the girl said as Chris took a step back and said, "No-nothing's wrong Tay um...It's just that I found out my friends were spying on us is um all." Taylor then looked at everyone and her eyes landed on John and she said, "Your John right? Chris's little brother." "Y-yeah does he talk about me?" John asked a little suprised that his bro would take about him to a girl. "Yep, he's talked about all of you so let's see if I can figure out who you are. Um, old man with a red shirt so you are Mr. Smith, and you with the wierd eyebrow is Danny. Sam is the girl in yellow while Cathy is a blonde, correct?" Taylor said while turning towards Chris who said, "Yep."Suddenly the MBC's comunicators went off and Chris said, "Um..Taylor I'm sorry but-" "You have to cut the study session short I know" Taylor said while she gave Chris his backpack and she went back to pack hers back up. "I promise we will catch up next time okay!" Chris said as he and the other MBC members, John, and Mr. Smith ran off leaving Taylor off by herself, well not intireally.

**At the Clubhouse**

When everyone got to the club house they pulled up the map to see where the alien was, and to there dismay it was heading straight for the museum. "Come on you guys we have to save Taylor!" Chris said as he ran to his space jet while the other MBC members got to there's and they went to the museum.

**Museum 2 minutes later**

When they got there they saw that everything was normal, until Chris pulled out the A-scan and scaned the place and he said that the alien had already been here and was going towards the park. The team folowed the trail and they did reach the park, yet they all stoped when they saw Jenny there coming close to a knocked out Taylor. "Don't you dare lay a tentecal on her Jenny!" Chris yelled as he shot Jenny with a laser and she turned back saying, "Hey all I want is my grandma back and this girl knows where she is." "Taylor does, But how? I mean she doesn't even know what a alien shooter is and, and..." Chris said trying to figure it out, yet everyone was interupted by a laser coming at Jenny and it sucked her into a shooter like thier's. Yet the person holding it was Taylor, and she took the container out of the loader and the one with her grandma out of her backpack and handed it to Mr. Smith saying, "Here is your grandma Jenny, oh and don't worry I'll be sure to find your grandpa also. Here you go Mr. Smith please keep these to under control for the time being." "Okay Taylor, see you at the next galatic meeting of the council." Mr. Smith said as he took the containers.

"Galatic Council! You mean Taylor is a monster buster too!" Cathy and Sam said as Taylor smiled and nodded her head saying, "Sort of I supose, but we have other buisness to take care us. Such as making sure those two Octovores get sealed for a while until I can find there grandpa." "HEY!" Jenny and her Grandma yelled yet Taylor just took out a remote, pressed a button on it, and a screen came around the containers and it they became silent. "Thanks for sound proof glass." Taylor said as she gave the remote to Mr. Smith along with the manual. Also Chris tommorow same place, same time kay?" Taylor said facing Chris who replied, "Um. Y-yeah! Su-sure!" "Okay then late you guys see you at school tommorow." Taylor said flashing a smile to the others as she walked off, making the others wonder what she ment by that.


	2. How they Meet

"So Chris, how did you meet Taylor?" Danny asked as the group was walking back to the club house. "Oh we meet at the book store on 23rd street and I guess we just clicked."Chris said a little like he was lying, so the others kept staring at him till he would squeal. Yet Chris had other ideas in his smart mind. "Hey guys, I need to get going okay? I need to make sure Taylor is really alright, so I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" Chris said as he made a left turn on a street and waved goodbye to his friends. Oh how they could know the truth Chris thought as he walked through the park, he wasin't going to Taylor's he just wanted to be alone in his own thoughts. Thinking of that day.

**2 weeks ago**

Chris was at the bookstore since they were having a sale on all the books. As he was trying to look for more he bumped into someone, causing that person's books and his to be jummbled together. "Oh man! I am so sorry, here let me help you." Chris said as he tried to seperate things. As he reached for the last 2 books another hand met his and he looked up and blushed. As he looked up he saw a girl that was his age and REALLY cute. "S-sorry, um here, this one is yours." the girl said as she gave Chris his book out of the two on the floor. "Th-thanks um...Who are you?" Chris asked, wanting to know. "Oh! Where are my manners, hi I am Taylor. I just moved here 2 days ago." Taylor said sticking her hand out and Chris shaked it. _She has soft hands _Chris thought as he let go.

"Cool, I'm Chris and welcome to the city." Chris said as he picked up his 14 books. "Here, this could help you." Taylor said as she held out a shoping basket and Chris put his books into it. "Thanks again." Chris thanked her again as he took the basket from her. After he took the basket Taylor filled her basket with the 16 books she was carrying. "Well it was nice meeting you Chris." Taylor said as she walked to the check-out counter with Chris right beside her. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you to Taylor." Chris couldn't help but smile as he spoke, which caused Taylor to smile also.

After paying for their books the two went to the park and sat down with some ice cream they had bought from a vender. "So why did you move here?" Chris asked after he took a lick from his chocolate ice cream. "Oh, I transfered schools because my last school was to easy for me." Taylor responded before she took a lick of her strawberry ice cream. "Oh really, what school did you used to go to?" Chris wondered if she was as smart as she said she was. "Wayword Prep." Taylor replied before she took a bite out of her ice cream. "W-what? Thee Wayword Prep? B-but thats the best school in the state! Toughest to! How come you decided to come here insted?" Chris could only ponder in his thoughts after he spoke that sentance as Taylor thought.

"Well my dad also got a premotion and we had to move here, after looking at the schools I decided to come along with him with my mom, brother, and sister." Taylor responded. "So you got here because of your dad getting a job, yet you came for the schools?" Chris asked astounded by the reasons. "Yep pretty much," Taylor said before looking at her watch, "Oh snap! I gotta get home! Thanks for everything Chris I hope I can see you again soon." With that Taylor got up and kissed Chris on the cheek, her cold pastel pink lips meeting with his warm check.

Then like a flash Taylor ran off going home as Chris touched the spot where her lips had met his check. "Wow." Chris said as he laid his head back smiling, this will be a fun school year he though. After another 5 minutes Chris finished his ice cream and left the park, leaving with his books and thoughts of Taylor in his head. On his way home he thought one last thing, _I wonder if Taylor will be at the bookstore tommorow, the sale is still going on. _

Chris grinned and decided that tommorow he will check, hey he had alot of time unless a monster popped up out of nowhere. If that happened though that monster is gonna get whats coming to him for stopping Chris from seeing Taylor."Should I tell the others about Taylor?" Chris asked himself and thought_, no I'll tell them later on._ With that Chris went to his room and looked through his new books, yet found something else in there to. A piece of paper, with Taylor's phone number on it and the words "Call me!" and a happy face. This just added onto Chris's grin as he quickly got his phone and put in Taylor's number and layed down on his bed as he finally slept dreaming of what will happen next with him and Taylor.

**With the other MBC members, Cathy's Grandpa, & John (present)**

"Hey guys, how do you think Taylor and Chris meet each other?" Sam asked the others as they shrugged and just kept walking, thinking about what Taylor told them about seeing them at school.


End file.
